OC Q&A
by Funnyfan1912
Summary: Please send questions. No curse words.
1. Chapter 1

Don: Ow! What hit me.

_He looks around and sees he's in a wide white space with ._

Lard: This isn't my house.

Blockader: This isn't my town

James: This isn't my work place

Amber: Welp I'm lost.

Donto: This isn't the sewers.

Don: Well. We better find a way out.

Me: Hold it. Can't you see the viewers.

All but Me: No.

Me: Huh. Well they're here because this is an Q&A with all of you.

All: We're in but you need to be the translator.

Me: Okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Me:Shadowise82 asks "Where are all you guys from, fandom-wise?"

Don: Undertale.

Amber: Steven universe.

Donto: TMNT.

Lard: Loud House.

Blockader: Rise of the Guardians.

James: My Little Pony.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Shadowiser82 asks "what are your favorite colors and what are your special powers/magic abilities?"

Don: Rainbow. I can control every element. Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning, and Ice.

Amber: Orange. Shapeshifting and Super Speed.

Donto: White.

Lard: Red. I'm a normal kid.

Blockader: Black. I can create any video game weapons as well as travel through wires and flying.

James: Brown. I can use normal Unicorn magic and I have cardboard weapons.

All: Keep them coming.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Shadowise82 asks "So, do you have a crush on anyone?"

Don: Frisk, but we're married.

Amber: Pearl.

Donto: None.

Lard: None.

Blockader: None.

James: None.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Shadowiser82 asks "Who are your best friends?"

Don: All of the Underground.

Amber: Steven.

Lard: Clyde.

Donto: Mikey, Casey Jones, Mondo Gecko, and Letherhead.

Blockader: The Guardians.

James: Discord.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Shadowiser asks "What are your favorite hobbies?"

Don: Depends on the timeline. All around, I love making a profit.

Amber: Finding out more about Rose.

Donto: L.A.R.P.

Lard: Drawing and Video Games.

Blockader: Bringing entertainment to the children of the world.

James: Hanging out with my brother Discord.

Me: Keep the questions coming.

_Two more people fall through the portal. One is an Ink monster and the other is a Superhero._

Me: Welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Shadowiser asks "New friends! You came to the party late, but I will make an is the one thing you regret the most in your life? P.S. James, I dare you to watch Smile HD on Youtube. :3"

Don: Not stopping the kid sooner in the Genoside run.

Amber: Not saving the other Ambers.

Donto: Eating Mikey's homemade "pizza".

Hero: We have names. I'm Ultra kid and my regret is not kicking M.O.D.O.C.K.s butt.

Ink: I'm Jake. I regret not helping Bendy through when Henry left.

Blockader: Not saving my parents

Lard: Not having a life.

James: Watching Smile HD on Youtube. Also already have. I still never think of Pinkie the same way.

Me: Keep them coming.

**Please who ever reads this story, send questions to all of them or one individual.**


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Shadowiser asks "Have you ever been in a life or death situation, and how did everything work out in the end?"

Don: Every single genocide run. You can guess how it ends.

Amber: Staying on homeworld. I escaped barely.

Donto: Faceing Shredder. Luckily we got away while he was distracted.

Ultra kid: Does sitting next to Hulk on Taco Tuesday count?

Jake: Angering Bendy. Find out how it ended for yourself. Go and anger Bendy now.

Blockader: Fighting Pitch. We kicked his butt.

Lard: *Photos of someone failing at Dark Souls many times show in the background* Nope. *The Photos disappear*

James: Fighting Trek. I almost died.

Me: Keep them coming.


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Shadowiser asks "If there was one person you would want to spend time with for the rest of your life, who is it and why?"

Don: Frisk because we are married.

Amber: The Crystal Gems because they are my team.

Donto: My brothers because they are family.

Ultra Kid: Avengers because I've moved into Avengers mansion.

Jake: The guys and Alice because we're trapped in the studio.

Blockader: The Guardians because they are my friends.

Lard: My family because they are my family.

James: The others because they are great.

Me: Keep them coming.


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Shadowiser asks "Who is the weirdest person you ever met and why?"

Don: Onion-San. He is a giant onion with tentacles.

Amber: The Zoo Humans. They give me the creeps.

Donto: Crazy Mikey. Need I say more.

Ultra Kid: Impossible Man. He is the most cartoony person you'll meet.

Jake: Boris. He is an antrapramorfic dog.

Blockader: Sandy. He is the only one everyone else can't find out what he's saying.

Lard: Clyde. When he's around Lori he "Malfunctions".

James: Pinkie Pie. She is the only other person who can break the 4th wall.

Me: Keep them coming.


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Shadowiser asks "Okay, if you could control what happened in the world for 30 seconds, what would you do?"

Don: Turn Flowey back into Asriel.

Amber: Have Homeworld understand us.

Donto: Have Humans accept us Mutants.

Ultra Kid: Have no supervillains for a day.

Jake: Save Bendy from his inkey prison.

Blockader: To help all the kids in the world

Lard: Nothing.

James: Nothing.

_A kid with an amulet and a guy with a Bottle for a head fall through a portal._

Me: Keep them coming.


End file.
